The Apology
by Browlax
Summary: Laurie Strode has been through the most terrifying experiences, since she was a babysitter in 1978 on Halloween night. Until one day, on Halloween night of 2001, her brother stalks her down and they have quite a 'talk'.


"It's time, Michael."

A notorious Michael Myers burned to death in the deadly explosion, caused by a crazy, brave Dr. Loomis, his psychiatrist, who used a tiny lighter he had with him & bottled-gases that surrounded the hospital room where the disaster happened. The poor, fresh flesh that belonged to the Haddonfield serial killer melted straight off of him. His dark-crimson blood dripped onto the floor of the hospital.

Heart beating rapidly in her chest, a young Laurie Strode turned around to see her older brother, which she didn't quite know yet, burning as hot, painful flames took over his motionless body. Speaking of her brother, she remembered that she recently fired two perfect shots at him. Perfect because those two shots positioned right for the true, human eyes of the boogeyman. Even though the teenager was reluctant to do such a thing, she actually had the courage to use the hand-gun Dr. Loomis handed her.

Later on, Laurie was surrounded by a large group of people who wanted to know her unfortunate experiences earlier in the night. She sat in a wheelchair, strolling as a hospital staff member pushed it. She was terrified, indeed, but it was all over. Michael Myers burnt rapidly in the hospital, which she thought he would of finally passed away for sure. After she had fought him off with a sharp needle to the neck, a clothes hanger to the eye, a big butcher knife- HIS big butcher knife to the chest, aimed shots to the heart, which Dr. Loomis did the job with his mighty hand-gun, really began to make her go against her own thoughts. But why?

Him. Who he was. His immortality.

He was being burnt alive!

'Why won't he die?'

That sentence that escaped from Laurie's mouth earlier that frightening night snapped in her mind as the hospital staff member pulled in front of the back of a large, empty ambulance. "Can I take the frontseat?" she politely asked him.

His response told her she couldn't. She had a certain look on her face, which would've meant, 'That's okay, I'm fine with that.'

"Alright, take one foot up, please." The staff member ordered Laurie, who did take a light step forward. She climbed into the ambulance, taking a seat, staring out of the transparent window as the vehicle began to accelerate. Quietly, something- or someone- leaned upwards to see a teenage girl silently staring out of the window. Gasping, she turned around to see the young man who helped her all night in the hospital. Jimmy.

The young man had dark curly hair, rarely visible because of the bandages that wrapped around his head. His kind blue eyes pierced into the person he glared at. Her expression & a young scream gave him a sign he accidentally scared her.

Young Laurie began to sob, narrow streams of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's the matter?", Jimmy asked her.

She sniffled, slightly smiling. "We made it!", she joyfully claimed, her smile growing larger.

The two reached their hands out towards each other as they connected romantically.

20 years later...

People assumed one of the Halloween survivors, Laurie Strode, passed away in a car crash. That wasn't the truth.

She escaped somewhere far, far away from Haddonfield, only to be safe from her deadly brother. A new place with new people. She changed her name to 'Keri Tate' & worked as a teacher in a school that ran in town. She was at the age of 37. Her teenage son, John Tate, attended to the school everyday.

She started fresh. A fresh life that seemed like her only sibling never tried to stalk her. It was concealed that they were related by her new name. Everyone assumed she was a different person. Like there was nobody on the face of the earth to be known as Laurie Strode.

Sour memories haunted Keri- or Laurie for many years, starting from the frightening night of October 31, 1978. She remember her teenage friends, who were murdered on that night. She babysat little Tommy Doyle & Lindsey Wallace, & didn't know a thing about the boogeyman escaping from Smith's Grove to terrorize poor souls.

"I saw the boogeyman!"

Claimed little Tommy, who seemed to be paranoid.

Laurie thought he was trying to scare little Lindsey, since 'the boogeyman' stuff wasn't exactly real to her. But now she can.

She remembered battling her evil brother that night. She was the only babysitter alive.

October 31, 2001

Three years had passed, & 40-year-old Laurie Strode was now held in a mental hospital. Because she was responsible for murdering an innocent paramedic, thinking it was the one & only evil Michael Myers, her majorist foe, she was sent to the hospital, giving medicine, but secretly not taking it by stuffing each single pill in her old-fashioned rag-doll.

She had a feeling Michael would continue to stalk her. She even set up a secret trap for him.

Laurie peeked out of her window in her room to see the Shape standing completely still, the bone-white mask staring directly at her. She knew this was coming. She just knew it.

She escaped from her room, hiding in another corner to be concealed from her brother. As she rightfully thought, the man penetrated into the empty room, glaring over the covered bed to think his baby sister was under the white blankets. The sharp, metal blade met with the pitch-black shadows on the wall as he rose it.

Laurie began her procedures. She swung an object at Michael from behind to escape to the top of the building. Running, she went up to the very top of the building, hiding behind a door so her brother wouldn't find her so easily. Michael pursued her, confused because there was no sign of his sister. He took slight steps forward, his butcher knife clutched in his large hand.

"Hello, Michael.", Laurie wickedly grinned, kicking the door she stood behind shut. Michael swiftly turned around to see his sister glaring directly at him. Now what will she do?

Not knowing he was right in the position of a trap, Michael's sister slammed a finger on a dark button, the rope wrapping around his booted-foot as he was pulled upwards, upside down. He tried to escape the trap by dangling & using his remaining knife to slice the rope as he was upside down, but it didn't work.

He dropped his knife as Laurie picked it up. Gripping it, she began to try to cut away through the rope, but, she realized Michael pit his hands over his head. But why? Was it the unpleasant noise, or was it something else?

The woman stopped what she was doing, dropping the blood-covered knife behind her. She met eye level with her brother as she began to say a few words to him.

"Michael,", she began, "why? Why did you kill all of those innocent people? Why did you kill our one & only SISTER, Judith? Just why? I never thought I'd have a brother like you. As a sister, you're my worst nightmare. Everyone's worst nightmare. And guess what? I have to tell you something, despite of all of that."

Michael felt blood rush through his head. He clenched his fists tighter & tighter at every sentence Laurie had spoken. The tighter his fists clenched, the more the color went away in his knuckles, & the more blood beads that appeared in his hands. He was more furious than ever with his baby sister.

"I don't think you'll need this.", Laurie spit through her teeth as she threw his knife off the back of the roof. Michael gritted his teeth under his mysterious mask. In the inside, anger fulfilled his system, but how he appeared as on the outside made him seem like he was completely still. He felt the need to spit hot flames of fire at his sister to show her how it felt to feel all the pain he did feel in the past 23 years. _Why you little..._ he yearned dearly to angrily yell in Laurie's face.

Something so shocking escaped from the woman's mouth.

"I'm sorry."

Michael tilted his head, his eyes widening, wanting to say, "What?"

"I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused with you. The stabs, the huge explosion in the hospital when we were much younger...everything. Please forgive me, Michael. I beg you."

Narrow, watery tears began to roll down Laurie's cheeks as gusty wind hit her face.

She reached out a hand towards Michael, hoping he would do the same thing. And he did. He stretched out a much larger hand out towards the woman he was looking at.

Under the mask, he cried to. He cried as if his heart broke into tidbit pieces. He slightly grinned, which was concealed by his infamous mask.

Laurie had a sharp, pointy blade in her soft, tint robe. She pulled it out & proceeded to cut her brother free from the difficult trap. Michael's grin grew larger, feeling good to be independent from the rope surrounding the very bottom of his ankle. Every tense muscle in his body loosened, & his clutched fists loosened slowly each awakening second. He was _contented_.

The rope split completely part, causing Michael to fall on his back. Laurie tried so hard not to laugh at her brother, but it escaped from her mouth. She helped him up by placing her hands under his underarms, lifting him so that he could stand straight on both feet.

Michael pulled off his mask to reveal who he was under the fake rubber. Laurie dropped her jaw, & the only words she'd use to describe the face she glared at would be 'attractive' or 'angelic'.

The boogeyman had chocolate brown hair with bangs that flopped over his forehead. He had several scars cover one side of his face, which were gruesome, different colors, such as red, white, & purple, crossed over each other, while some were parallel. Despite of that, he was not ugly. The other side of his face was perfect. Round cheekbones that were red, an angled jaw, a perfect nose, dark brown eyes that were too round & cute for him to be a serial killer. Dark pink lips that curved slightly, the top lip curving perfectly like a cupid's bow, & the bottom lip was curved like a half moon. There was nothing to hide!

Laurie smiled, & so had Michael, which anyone would be able to see, while they both walked towards each other to share a loving hug & cry on each other's shoulders.


End file.
